creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Suicide Sadie
Sadie Marie Benette,' '''or '''Suicide Sadie', is a Creepypasta OC created by pnckes. She is a ghost who protects children and people on earth who are suffering abuse similar to how she did and protecting them from the same fate she endured. Follow her story of being abused, being driven to depression, committing suicide, and returning to Earth as a spirit. Origin Sadie Marie Bennett's mother died of cancer when she was still an infant, and it mentally took a toll on her and her father. Her father was a nice person very friendly and generally happy and loved Sadie with all his heart but when his wife (Anna Marie Bennette) died he went into deep-rooted depression, and used alcohol and drugs as an outlet and eventually it took a toll on his emotions. All his emotional and physical rage was let out on his daughter. He would beat her for endless hours. She was terrified of admitting to the police about her father and it dug her deeper into depression. Her teacher eventually noticed but by the time she did it was too late, Sadie couldn't take the pressure anymore and slit her arms until her bones were showing and stabbed her eye. She then slit her throat numerous times. She came back as a ghost and took possession of her father and slit his own throat and staged it to look like a double suicide. After Sadie's death, her teacher reported it to the police. Sadie didn't come in for two weeks. The police came to her house and saw two bodies lying in the kitchen her father had a look of fright on his face and Sadie may her soul rest in peace was peacefully asleep. She was determined that no one would go through what she had gone through. Now she roams around making sure kids and people alike who are suffering from abuse (mainly physical and emotional) to protect them from the same fate she endured. She stalks and drives the abuser slowly insane, giving them one warning to change their ways. If they continue she will kill them either stage it to look like a suicide or an accidental death. She was the guardian of children. Appearance Sadie lacks any color, only shown in traditional black and white. She wears a white dress that reaches her thighs and she wears no shoes. She has bleeding black scars on both her legs, along with her neck and arms. Her right eye is pitch black'' ''and empty, due to her suicide attempt becoming sloppy. She has messy, wavy white hair, that reaches down to her waist. Personality Suicide Sadie is very reserved, usually seen in a depressive or an emotionless state. She does not act slutty, sassy or lovable at all, actually. She's overprotective, especially around children and becomes highly aggressive towards others who try to harm them. She also often acts very uncontrollably when angry, and as a result, her hair goes wild when enraged. Powers and Abilities Despite being a supernatural entity, Sadie doesn't appear to have many magical abilities. She's only known to be able to float a few feet off the ground and possess the body and minds of her victims. Likes and Dislikes Facts * Suicide Sadie was created by pnckes * She's bisexual. * She was 18 years old at the time of her death. * Her birthday is October, 21st. * She's was born n the UK but she now currently resides in Moscow, Pennsylvania. * Sadie is dating by a woman named RoadWalker. * Her height stands at 5'3", but because she is a ghost, she has no weight scale. * Her favorite animal is elephants. * She was originally in a canon relationship with Kagekao until their creators stopped corresponding with each other and both of them started shipping them with different OCs. Sadie is NOT shipped with Kagekao anymore. Theme Song This Little Girl - Cady GrovesCategory:Female Category:OC Category:Good Category:Anti-Hero Category:Ghost Category:Tragic Category:Undead Category:In A Relationship Category:Killer Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Adult Category:Deceased Characters Category:Suicide